Runny People
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Lincoln is Lynn's buddy for an upcoming marathon. However, he is also Luan's assistant in her clowning gigs. How is Lincoln going to handle this? Or any of the two sisters?
1. Chapter 1: The Help

It is 6:00 AM. The sun rises in Royal Woods, Michigan. The radiant sunrise hits the roof of the Loud house to front yard. It is perfect aura for jogging. This perfect scenery can be best completed with the iconic Bill Conti musical song "Gonna Fly Now" from the movie _Rocky_ being played in the background.

Lincoln and Lynn will be having their agreed jogging session, every 6. However, the former is still sleeping in bed. He has his bed messy. He is loudly snoring. And he has entire body relaxed in a disarrayed posture.

Suddenly, someone bursts through the door with an air horn being sounded. Startled with the LOUD noise, Lincoln screamingly wakes up and falls to the floor, "AHHHHHH!"

The one who blew the air horn is revealed to be none other than Lynn Loud, who is in her jogging attire (her normal getup with her sweat headband and wristband).

"Wakey wakey bro!" Lynn alarms her brother.

Lincoln, still recouping from his wake up call, attempts to get up. He groans sleepily, "Lynn, can we do this another day? Man needs more sleep."

Lincoln gets back to his bed and pulls the blanket to cover him. However, Lynn, not tolerating this act, pushes Lincoln out of the bed.

"Lincoln, jogging is a daily discipline that one marathon runner needs to take," Lynn elaborates energetically, "Get up now bro! We're burning daylight!"

Out of reluctance, Lincoln gets up and readies for a jogging session with Lynn.

Lincoln in his jogging attire (an orange sando under a white sweatshirt, sweat headband and wristbands, orange shorts, sneakers and a fitness Fitbit-ish watch) is nudging across the neighborhood, with Lynn trailing in front of him.

"Come on Linc! There's no need for know-hows on jogging. You just keep going," Lynn motivates.

However, Lincoln is catching his breath, exhaling heavily. "But Lynn, I cannot be as fast as you."

Lynn decelerates to be on par with Lincoln's position. "Lincoln, you don't need to be fast as me," she implies.

Relieved, Lincoln replies, "Really?"

But at her most energetic, Lynn dares, "You just need to catch me. First one home gets the whole Zombie Bran!"

Lynn jogs way pass Lincoln, in hopes of him catching up through a dare.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Lincoln replies.

Lincoln and Lynn jog across the neighborhood, towards known areas. Across the baseball field. Along the park's sidewalk pavements. By Gus' Games & Grub. Towards a tunnel. Through Royal Woods' other suburban neighborhoods. And upstairs to the town library. As he finishes climbing the chilly stairs, Lincoln raises his arms in victory, just like Rocky Balboa.

Lynn looks at him from below with oddity. "Uhmm Lincoln, if that's what you think, the finish line is at home."

Dropping his arms in an awkward moment, Lincoln says, "Oh…uhm…a sec. Hey! Lynn! Stay right there." Then, he chases Lynn as the latter runs off. The two then race for home.

After a productive jogging session, Lincoln leans on a chair, resting from the morning job. He speaks to the readers, "Well, at least I didn't lose on one thing: that Lynn always wins in every sport."

He can only witness Lynn feasting on a bowl of Zombie Bran. "Don't worry bro. You'll get the hang of it," she implies.

Getting sufficient rest, Lincoln decides to prepare for the day. "Yeah, off to school now," he tells Lynn.

Munching on the bran, Lynn replies, "Okay, see you later. Tomorrow, we continue, okay?"

However, Lincoln twitches from this claim, replying, "Right," as a sign of dismay. He then proceeds out of the dining room and off to school.

After school, Lincoln stops by the front yard tree to get some rest.

Throbbing, he looks to the readers and says, "You know, a kid like me deserves some rest. I wish this could last."

Suddenly, a honk can be heard as someone casts a shadow to Lincoln.

"Had school make you wanna cool down?"

Lincoln gets startled and sees his 14-year-old sister Luan Loud on her unicycle, carrying a bag of whoopee cushions and a chest box.

"Hey Lincoln, sorry I disturbed ya. Need a little help," Luan says.

"Oh sure," Lincoln responds.

Lincoln picks up the bag and the chest, as Luan gets down from her unicycle.

Checking the chest, Lincoln asks, "What's in here?"

"Oh, that's what we'll wear for the gig later," Luan answers.

"Wait later?"

"Didn't I told you? I even texted you."

Lincoln quickly checks his phone and finds Luan's message containing Funny Business' schedule for the entire week. "Oh. Wait, a whole week?" Lincoln inquires on this.

"Mhm," Luan confirms, "Luckily, they're in the afternoon, so you don't need to worry about school."

However, Lincoln feels the weight that came from Lynn's training, making him want to turn down from assisting Luan. "I dunno…" he affirms nervously "…this week? You see, I'm kinda tired so…"

Empathetically, Luan says, "Awww…well, it's okay. If you think you can't make it this week, I can just try to call out another…"

At that instant, Lincoln feels sorry for Luan having to do clowning duties by herself. "No wait Luan! Scratch that. I can do it," he confirms with confidence.

"You sure? 'Cause you know I can just call Giggles if she's not loaded," Luan reiterates.

"No really Luan. I am willing to assist this week."

"Are you really sure?"

"Totally. I mean what worse could we do?"

Luan smirks at this opportunity. However, things did not end up that way for Lincoln, as they do their afternoon gig in one kid's birthday party.

"This is the worse we could do," Lincoln replies, as he is currently in a circus jumpsuit outfit and standing behind a target with an apple on his head. Luan in a medieval archer's outfit and blindfolded is aiming for the apple, as the two are performing for a crowd of 10-year-old kids.

While holding a bow and an arrow, she declaims, "They say 'you are the apple of my eye'. But, what do you get when you cover your eyes to strike an apple?"

Lincoln is sweating profusely if Luan misses her shot. Fortunately, as she lets go off the arrow, it strikes at the middle of the fruit, slicing it in half.

"A slice of life," Luan lays her punchline.

The children cheer at Luan and Lincoln's act. Though shocked, Lincoln gets delighted when he sees the children's cheers.

After the party, Lincoln and Luan walk back home by sunset.

"So great Linc! We really killed it out there!" Luan optimistically implies.

But Lincoln hits her with this punchline, "Yeah but you almost killed me."

The two laugh at Lincoln's kind of dark humor.

"Well, up for tomorrow?" Luan happily asks

"You betcha!" Lincoln answers with full assurance.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aid

The next day, as 6:00 AM hits, as the sun rises on the façade of the Loud house, and as rooster's crow is heard, Lynn bursts through Lincoln's door and wakes him up, making the latter scream and fall to the floor again.

"Lincoln! It's time! Come on! We got the whole morning wasting!" Lynn exclaims excitedly.

Having heard Lynn's excitement, Lincoln resumes from being woken up and shakes his head to fix himself.

Lincoln and Lynn jog along the neighborhood. The former catches up with his sister. "So Lynn, how much will we jog?" he asks.

"For as much as we can, but not the day before the marathon," she answers effortlessly, "But you'll get the hang of it."

Lincoln catches his breath with the length they had been.

However, Lynn decides to put a little spin in their routine. "Last one to the house is a rotten egg!" she challenges Lincoln as speeds up, à la Road Runner.

"Oh yeah?!" Lincoln accepts Lynn's challenge as he catches up with her. They then jog around the neighborhood.

After that, Lincoln slouches at the dining room seat, recovering from their jogging session. Knowing that he lost, he prepares for his punishment from Lynn.

"So I'll really have to eat a rotten egg?" he asks bluntly.

"No, not really," Lynn clarifies, "Just a raw egg yolk."

Lynn cracks two eggs open and pours the yolks to a glass. Lincoln is grossed out of this diet for athletes. Lynn then hands the glass to her brother. "Come on Linc! Drink up."

Obviously, Lincoln nods "no".

"Come on Linc. It's for your own good," Lynn insists, "Or I'll tell mom that you wasted good yolks of egg."

Pressured, Lincoln replies, "Fine."

Horrified, Lincoln covers his nose and drinks up the raw egg yolk. However, he stifles in disgust. Lynn taps his back from this feat. "There, there. That's a brave warrior. There," she gives him relief.

Still disgusted, Lincoln replies, "Okay, that's enough egg jokes for the day."

"Egg jokes?"

"Uhmm yolks. I mean egg yolks."

"Well, there are other fitness regiments you can try, sparring partner."

"Right…sparring partner."

The two then rest on their seats. Lincoln goes on with the conversation.

"So Lynn, why'd you pick me for the marathon?" Lincoln asks, "I mean, besides being your default sparring partner."

Hearing Lincoln emphasize "marathon" prompts Lynn to place her spoon aside and pick up a poster for the "Royal Woods Marathon". She then outstandingly explains, "Bro, it's not just a marathon. It's the 'Royal Woods Annual Champs' Marathon'. Two Saturdays from now, the finest and aspiring athletes from all over town. Gathering for one event to determine who's the fastest. It's my lifelong dream to join there! I can't wait!"

"But Lynn, you know I am not the sporting type? Not even an athlete!" Lincoln justifies.

"But you were part of the football team."

"For one season. Then I get kicked in the butt for losing the team. Literally!"

"Bro, the guidelines said a participant needs a buddy to join. Plus, you don't know what's in store.

"Yeah, like I would be surprised."

Lynn afterwards flips the poster and points at it to reveal the grand prize. "Check this out. The pair who wins first place will get access to Energy Park!"

As Lincoln hears Lynn mentioned Energy Park, he imagines taking on its amenities, which range in all kinds of extreme sports. Bungee jumping. Wild water rafting. Parkouring. Rock climbing. Zipline. Base jumping. Water slides. Laser tag. Paragliding. Cliff diving. And more. Complete it with hearing "Boneless" by Steve Aoki in the background heard during this fantasy, and Lincoln is hankering in excitement. "Energy Park!"

"Yep. Energy Park," Lynn replies chillingly.

"It's my lifelong dream to go there!" he jitters excitingly.

"I know. Now if you really want to take this seriously and because of your own physical body…"

But before she can finish her words, Lincoln interrupts, "Wait Lynn, okay. I accept the challenge."

Lynn asks again, "You sure about this Lincoln?"

With a determined vibe, he answer, "Yes, for I, Lincoln Loud, may not be athletically competent, but I'll take the risk to be Lynn's partner in the Royal Woods Marathon."

As Lincoln poses heroically, Lisa at a distance claps slowly. "Bravo, brethren. Good luck then on killing yourself out there," she sarcastically replies as she walks back to her room.

Lynn continues, "Speaking of which, we need to keep the jogging routines going. After school. That's a good time."

With that agreement, Lincoln remembers that he has clowning duties with Luan. So nervously, he gives out his concern, "Uhmmm, well, you see, I got remedials after school. And maybe might not catch in the evening."

"Ohh. Well, we'll just have the entire morning for jogging. Then the Saturday, for training. And I need you to cancel other commitments. Focus on this, for now. Got it?" she reiterates.

Despite his duties for Luan, and having mixed feelings with this, he goes along regardless. "Sounds good."

"Good. I really need your help Lincoln."

Lynn does her puppy eyes for a brief moment, then raises her hand to Lincoln. "Buddies?"

Motivated, Lincoln seals the deal. "Buddies!"

Both Lynn and Lincoln shake and grasp their hands, then fist pump.

The day goes by, and it is 5:00 PM at sunset time. Lincoln and Luan walk off from school and another gig on the afternoon. They both enter the house, and Lincoln, so wearisome, throws himself to the couch, wanting to rest.

"That's good. Just the rest I need," Lincoln grunts reliving.

But with a cheerful tone, Luan shares her thoughts for the day, "What a swell day we had, am I right?"

Lincoln then counters, "I dunno if we can call tripping to a giant flaming Alaska a swell day."

 _FLASHBACK_

Luan and Lincoln are doing a pirate-themed act for a birthday party. Luan is juggling while standing on a watermelon, while Lincoln is holding a bowl of fruits.

In a slight pirate accent, Luan declaims to the children, "We arrggh really seeing a magnificent feat, once my first mate hands over all me fruity. Hehehe."

Lincoln throws the rest of the fruits. However, Luan accidentally knocks an orange to Lincoln's face, making Lincoln drop the remaining fruits, causing Luan to lose balance and fall from the stage.

"Luan!" Lincoln alerts Luan as he tries to catch her by hand, but she ends up dragging him with her, making them land on a giant flaming Alaska birthday cake that burns the stage, causing the kids to panic.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Being Luan, she tries to look for positives of the outcome. "Well, at least, we didn't swell the rest of the situation. Hehe."

Lincoln reacts in dismay. However, he recalls that he needs to excuse himself from assisting Luan to focus more on training with Lynn. He gets up and walks to his room, "Well, it's been glad today, Luan. I hope we can do this next time but I need to rest."

However, Luan calls him back, "Wait! There's something that I think you might be interested."

Reluctantly, Lincoln asks back, "What?"

"This!" Luan says as she shows a poster for "Royal Woods' Performers Cup", glimmering with awe. "Now, if we can perfect an act together, we can have a chance of winning!"

"Now why would I want to be interested in that?" he snaps back.

Luan then points to the part of the poster where the prize is mentioned. Lincoln reads that part, "Winners get a VIP access to Hollywood. And red carpet tickets to _Ace Savvy the Movie_ ".

From that, Lincoln fantasizes of riding a limo across Hollywood Boulevard, surrounded by hollering people, crowding paparazzi and cheering celebrities, complete with "24K Magic" by Bruno Mars. Lincoln walks off the limousine and meets Ace Savvy in person, wanting to take a selfie with him. And that ends the fantasy.

" _Ace Savvy the Movie!_ " Lincoln shrieks delightfully.

"You heard it right," Luan assures.

Convinced, Lincoln agrees with Luan's proposal, "Okay let's go!"

"That's the spirit!"

"When is it going to be?"

"Two Saturdays from now."

But realizing he also has a commitment with Lynn, Lincoln hocked, "Two Saturdays?!"

"Uh-huh," LUan answers with determination, "That's why we need extensive practice, rehearsals and polishing. And I bid no commitments from anything. We need to focus."

Hesitant to refuse her offer, in spite of his committed schedule to Lynn, Lincoln still goes along. "Sounds good."

With that, Luan is in relief that she can count on her brother/assistant. "Glad I can count on you Lincoln."

Luan does her puppy eyes for a brief moment, then raises her hand to Lincoln.

"Buddies?" she says.

Though nervous but motivated, Lincoln seals the deal, "Buddies!"

Both Luan and Lincoln shake and grasp their hands, then Lincoln raises his fist.

"A fist pump?" Luan asks awkwardly.

"Sure," Lincoln replies, not noticing his gesture that is supposed to be for Lynn.

Luan wonders how offbeat Lincoln would ever offer a fist pump to her. Still she goes along, "Uhmm. Okay." She then pounds her fist to Lincoln's. "Well, that seals the deal. Good talk, Linc." After that, she walks off, leaving Lincoln from slight joy to nervous breakdown.

"This is bad! A commitment with Lynn. And a commitment with Luan. TWO COMMITMENTS FOR ONE DAY! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?"

Then a giggle is heard, coming from none other than Lily, who is dangling by the sofa rest. Lily laughs at Lincoln.

"Aww shut up Lily," Lincoln says.


	3. Chapter 3: The Escalation

Cue "Gonna Fly Now", and Lincoln is kind of ready to step up his game to take part on Lynn's marathon and Luan's performance. Starting from Wednesday morning, with a late addition on lunchtime, Lincoln trains with his athletic sister with jogging and other warm-ups. Meanwhile, starting after school, he assists his jokester sister on her birthday party gigs and rehearses with his sister after that.

On their training, Lynn motivates Lincoln to keep his body in shape and stamina, which causes Lincoln to get tired of sorts. While on their performances, Luan convinces Lincoln to stretch out his zone to be an effective performer.

Lynn has Lincoln undergo an Olympics-based training; with this, she demands more crunches. Luan has her brother internalize the science of performance art and slapstick; thus, she demands Three Stooges physics.

Lynn wants Lincoln to be a disciplined marathon runner. But Luan wants him to do a Charlie Chaplin-inspired performance. And this all lead to Lincoln getting tired to serve for them both.

One night, after his practice with Luan, Lincoln heads to the living room, extremely exhausted. Luna and Leni, who are sitting by the couch, notice him.

"Dude, you alright?" Luna asks in concern.

Lincoln is still recovering from overtiredness that he collapses himself to the couch. "Don't think I'm…gonna be okay enough…" he says wearily.

"Okay, what's going on Linc?" Luna opens up her concerns.

"Do you need something, like coffee or mugs?" Leni offers her hospitality.

"Just pillow and blankets. Or a nice warm bed. Or some protein shake and pies…" he spouts woozily, making Leni retrieve those items.

After that, Lincoln grasps Luna closer to confess his concern hastily. "Luna, you gotta help! I'm in the verge of breaking down that I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, okay Lincoln, tell me what's going on?" Luna demands for an explanation.

With a sigh, Lincoln shares, "Well, Lynn has a marathon two Saturdays from now. But she needs a buddy. So I agreed to join her. But on the other hand, Luan has her clowning duties, and she has a talent show performance two Saturdays as well. So I lend my assistance to her. And now with these two errands on my back, I do not know where to start!"

"You do not know where to start, yet you were able to do them?"

"I do not know who to dedicate 100% to."

Just as he shares his sentiments, Lynn bursts in from the door and calls out her brother, "Lincoln, where are you?! I need to talk to you about something!"

Alertly, Lincoln insists to Luna, "Luna, don't tell Lynn where I am! We'll talk this later!" After that, he removes the middle cushion of the sofa and hides in there. "Just hide me!" he insists, making Luna cover back the cushion and place her legs on top of it.

"Lincoln!" Lynn calls him again to the living room, but she only sees Luna whistling. "Hey Luna, have you seen Lincoln?"

"Lincoln? Ahh nope. Not a clue," Luna answers in pretend. But as if contrivance is too much, Leni enters with a pillow, a blanket, a protein shake and a piece of pie.

"Lincoln, got the items you need," Leni utters, causing Luna to signal her to shut her mouth. "Hey, where is Lincoln? I thought he was here a while ago."

Luna mumbles to her blonde sister, "No Leni, shut up."

"Yeah Luna, where is Lincoln?" Lynn interrogates her rocker sister.

Hesitated, Luna tries to find a loophole for an answer, "Uhmmm…he went out."

"If he went out, I could have caught him," Lynn utters, "Oh well, I will just wait for him."

Meanwhile, Lincoln is about to peek from the sofa. However, his hand gets crushed as Lynn lands herself on the sofa.

"So what's you deal with Lincoln anyway?" Luna asks.

"Not much," Lynn explains, "We just have the biggest opportunity of our lives when we registered for the Royal Woods Champs' Marathon."

"So, you made Lincoln join a marathon?"

"Well, he's indeed my reliable sparring partner. I showed this to him. And he agreed to be my buddy. All we have to do is to shape him to become the athlete he needs to be!"

"Aren't you going too far with that goal?"

"Hey, athletes need to go farther more if they want to be the best! That's what I did to perfect ten ball games, ten extreme sports, ten martial arts, boxing, hockey, bobsledding and jai alai."

"You played all of them?"

"Mhmmm, and sooner or later, Lincoln shall become an apprentice of mine to master them all. But baby steps first. He'll need marathons first."

Amazed but terrified at Lynn's expectations for Lincoln, Luna replies, "Right…and you think Lincoln is sports material?"

Lynn defends, "He had football and more running. That's a good start. And I know there's more! That's why I need to tell him that we need to commit to strict training. It's fast approaching. And we need to train harder!"

Luna and Leni just only faze how passionate Lynn is with their participation in the race. "Speaking of which, I need to make the best protein shake ever for Lincoln! Adios!" she says while stomping on the sofa and running off from the living room with tumbles, somersaults and parkouring.

With Lynn gone, Lincoln jumps from the sofa and wails in pain from his fingers being crushed. "AWWWW!"

"Lincoln!" Luna and Leni exclaim in surprise, as Lincoln heeds his fingers by sucking them.

"I need ice in this," Lincoln asserts.

"But we can all see your pain," Leni retorts.

"No Leni, I meant cold ice," he clarifies.

Unexpectedly, Luan overhears the conversation from upstairs. "Lincoln, are you down there? Need to talk to you about something," she spouts.

Lincoln also has the same response from Lynn. With that, he persuades to Luna and Leni, "Tell Luan I'm not here!" and returns to the inside of the sofa.

Luan proceeds downstairs and into the living room. "Hey, where's Lincoln? I thought I heard him down here."

"Lincoln's not here," Leni answers, "He's inside the…"

But before Leni can finish, Luna stuffs her with the protein shake and pie she is holding. Nervously, she replies, "Lincoln just went out for a fresh air."

"Well, tell him if he returns that we need to refresh our routine. Hehehe," Luan says.

But unexpectedly, Lynn reenters the living room, holding a glass of ice water. "Hey, has Lincoln returned yet?"

"I thought you're gonna make your gross protein shake?" Luna utters.

"First of all, it's not gross," Lynn explains, "Second, there are not much ingredients in the fridge. Someone must have finished all the eggs. So, I oughta bring Lincoln to the groceries to buy ingredients."

"Wait, why would Lincoln want to make protein shake with you?" Luan interrogates.

"For training?" the athletic Loud sister answers.

"Training for what?" the comedic Loud sister responds.

"Haven't you heard?" Lynn answers back, "Me and Lincoln are gonna participate in the Royal Woods Champs' Marathon next Saturday. So we need to dedicate more training till the day arrives."

But Luan defends her case, "Well, Lincoln and I have agreed to do our gigs and to perform for the Royal Woods' Performers Cup two Saturdays now. So we might as well commit to rehearsing our act."

"Ughh what?! I thought Lincoln is with me!"

"No! Lincoln is with me!"

"He is my running buddy!"

"No! He is my performing buddy!"

"Prankster!"

"Homewrecker!"

"Nutcase!"

"Nut ball!"

"Buffoon!"

"Juvenile!"

"Bracey face!"

"Face breaker!"

Lynn and Luan confront each other in escalating anger. Thankfully, Luna stops them, "Okay dudes! Will you hold it?!"

"How could I not hold it if she won't let go of Lincoln?" Luan reiterates.

"Ughh, I didn't stole Lincoln," Lynn defends, "You stole Lincoln from me!"

"Yeah right!" Luan replies, "You stole Lincoln from me!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

As the two growl at each other, Luna tries to pacify them. "Will you stop arguing at each other and discuss this civilly?! War is nothing good for," By then, Luan and Lynn turn their backs at each other and march to their destinations.

"Well, you better not clown around. You don't want to see me really frown," Lynn warns Luan as she walks back to the kitchen and out of the house.

"Ughhh, wordplays?! You might as well run for your life, right now! Hahaha!" Luan cautions Lynn with an ending laugh, but shifts quickly to being angry as she enters her room and slams the door.

With that tirade over, Luna and Leni are stunned from what just happened. There were shouting matches indeed in the Loud house previously, but never from Luan and Lynn, as they are both civil with each other. As the coast gets cleared, Luna pulls the cushion to call back Lincoln, whom she sees inhaling and exhaling faster after hiding. "Lincoln, you okay?"

"Where's the ice?" Lincoln asks as he still needs to recover from his fingers getting crushed.

Leni then speedily gets a bag of ice from the refrigerator and hands it to Lincoln. As he places his fingers on the ice, Lincoln shares his thoughts from the debacle, "This is what I feared about. Two of my sisters fighting, again? What am I supposed to do?"

"Well the deed is done, Linc," Luna utters, "If you want to avoid this, you avoid one commitment and stick with the other."

"But I offered my loyalty to each of them. I even pledged that I would be buddies to both of them."

"Awww, that's sweet and dedicated of you, Lincoln," Leni reacts with her insight, "But seriously, you should have committed to one. Otherwise, you'll end up failing to all. That's what I learned when I tried to be an animal lover and love my fur coat at the same time. I end up being rejected by Greenpeace and the fashion store downtown. And why they call themselves Greenpeas? I never got any green peas."

This leaves Lincoln and Luna both stunned and stumped. "Well, it's your call, not ours," Luna says, which makes Lincoln all the more nervous how to confront this problem.

He then shares his sentiments to the readers, "Why does this always have to happen in a household of ten sisters? Can anyone help me?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Ruckus

The next morning that hits on a Saturday, Lincoln and Lynn are about to prepare for their next jogging session. Lynn keeps her determined motivations at hands. However, Lincoln seems to be easing himself through eating cake for breakfast.

To pretend that he is oblivious from the confrontation last night, Lincoln confidently asks, "So Lynn, how we gonna today?"

"Not 'today', buddy. We're gonna train all day!" Lynn emphasizes, "We gotta do whatever it takes to make you ready for the crucial marathon. It's all we've been waiting for Lincoln. And we have to…"

As she turns to him, Lynn sees her brother eating cake and coaxes at him, "Why are you eating cake?!"

Lincoln gets surprised, causing him to fall. "But it's my comfort food."

"There's no comfort in training, Lincoln!" Lynn explains, "I spent my entire year skipping my favorite sloppy joe, just to prepare myself for wrestling. I expect of you to do the same."

"But Lynn, it's just one marathon," he defenselessly implies.

"I told you it's not just a marathon!" she reiterates with conviction, "I bet Luan brainwashed you to think of that."

"What you talking about?"

"She told me she was your performing buddy."

"What? No! I would never be a buddy to anyone but you Lynn."

"For real Lincoln?"

"Pinky swear Lynn," Lincoln says with a raise of his pinky finger.

Suddenly, Lynn shifts to pleading emotion, not wanting to be hopeless, "Linc, I'm really counting on you to be a part of something bigger than you. I need your help on this. I really want to join this race so badly. I watch my favorite athletes in TV, just racing on this. It's my dream. And I hope you can be a part of it. So, can I count on you? Can you be my buddy?"

"I will Lynn. Just give me one moment in the afternoon to talk to Ronnie Anne."

"Why would I permit you to do that?"

"Just one moment, please! I have to explain to her…why I have to cancel our date previously. I have to. And we can train together. Promise."

"Fine. You can leave for only an hour. Then enough," Lynn permits, "Let's shake on it." With that, the two shake hands and hug as a sign of loyalty. Afterwards, they go off to their morning routine. By 11 AM, Lincoln and Lynn get off from their morning jog and rest by the mailbox.

"See you at 3," Lincoln says as he speeds off, making Lynn wave to him.

"Don't forget Linc!" Lynn says as she leans by the mailbox, "Ahhh…what a great way to start the morning with training." Suddenly, as Lynn's weight leans more, a boxing glove is unleashed from the mailbox, knocking Lynn in the process and having her crash to a puddle of mud. Of course, this prank is initiated by none other than Luan, who pops out to her.

"I never thought that mailboxes would know how to box. Hahaha," she grinningly mocks at Lynn, as the latter tries to get up, "I guess this game just got dirtier. Hehehe." But in eerie manner, Luan starts to act like Lynn.

As expected, Lynn gets enraged at this. But Luan continues to mock her, "What's the matter Lynn? Did I just made you 'mud' or 'muddier'? Hehehe. I guess it's a mud world. Hehehe." Luan then walks off laughing.

Back at Lincoln, he is preparing for this afternoon's gig and his rehearsal with Luan. He then takes the initiative to ask Clyde for help. Lincoln phones him, and his wingman answers him, "Hello?"

"One-Eyed Jack, can you do me a favor?" Lincoln asks.

"Absolutely Ace! What is it?" Clyde loyally responds.

"Can you distract Lynn for me? I need time to assist and practice with Luan."

"Why Lincoln? What's going on?"

"You see, I promised to Lynn that I'll be her jogging buddy for her marathon. But I also promised to Luan that I'll be her assistant in her gigs and her talent show performance. I don't know what to do about them."

"Well, why didn't you pick one?"

"Because I don't want to let them both down."

"Aww buddy, that's a big mistake learned. But don't worry. I'll help you with this. I'll distract Lynn whatever it takes."

"Thanks Clyde! Glad I can count on you."

After their call, Lincoln proceeds to Luan, who is preparing their stuff for their next gig.

"So Luan, what's up for our next gig?" Lincoln asks.

"Well, we'll be going to a grandpa's birthday party. We might want to ease down on the laughs right here. We'll just do our mime acts but different," Luan answers, "You'll do a Charlie Chaplin act."

"Charlie Chaplin?" he verifies.

"Yeah, he just does pratfalls and slapstick stuff but with interpretive meaning," she explains, "I think we can lay a more elaborate Charlie Chaplin stint in our performance."

"That's fine by me!"

However, Luan shadily notices a distinct detail in Lincoln's getup. "Wait, why are you in your jogging outfit?"

With no other loophole to think of, Lincoln answers, "Uhmmm warming up, you know, for our performance."

"Or did Lynn, your buddy, made you dressed up like that?" she angrily confronts him about it.

"What?! No, Lynn's not my buddy," Lincoln hides his hidden intentions.

"Really?"

"Mhmm," Lincoln assures nervously.

"Lincoln, I need you in your assistant's uniform now. You should not waste time with anyone, especially Lynn," she explains, "The Performers' Cup is next week. And I don't want you to stay unfocused. Got it?"

"Got it," he responds with confidence but gulps in fear.

"You better be! I'm watching you," Luan warns him, then shares her thoughts, "Linc, you know how much I want to be a professional comedienne. This could be a great chance to show what Funny Business Inc. is meant for. I hope you can be part of it. So, can I count on you? Can you be my buddy?"

"You can count on me Luan!"

"That's what I am talking about."

Afterwards, they both exchange hands and embrace as a sign of loyalty. Luan then hands Lincoln a box, "Good, now I want you to check if this Chaplin outfit fits you," Luan instructs.

"Well okay," Lincoln responds.

"That's the spirit. Now I need to get something in the garage. I'll be back," Luan says, as she leaves the room and heads to the garage. But as she steps out of the house, a horde of baseballs strike her in machine gun speed. Luan tries to dodge them all, but trips from the balls and ends up by the mailbox. But as she realizes in a later stage, the boxing glove gets unleashed and knocks her towards the puddle where Lynn landed.

And as predictable as it can be, Lynn emerges from the bushes and laughs at Luan. "Hehehe. How was hit, Luan? Hahaha. Get it?" As Luan gets up, Lynn continues to mock her, "What's the matter Luan? Are you okay with your base? Or are you ball field with pain? Hahaha. Get it."

"Geez, your puns are as painful as you hitting me," Luan snaps back at Lynn.

"Well, that means a homerun win for me. Hahaha," the 13-year-old sports nut continues to mock. "That's for stealing my racing buddy."

"No, Lincoln's my buddy!" the 14-year-old comedienne argues.

"No, Lincoln's my buddy. You're just muddy. Hahaha" And with that burning statement that somehow makes Lynn more of Luan, Luan is left petrified. As Lynn continues to laugh mockingly at her joker sister, a voice utters at her, "I truly believe that laughter is the best medicine, but do you know that long durations of hilarity can cause increase of heart beats per second that can cause palpitation of the heart that in turn, can cause heart attack?" Lynn faces the origin of the voice, to learn it comes from Clyde himself.

"What do you want Clydesdale?" Lynn asks.

"Just want to inquire with one of Royal Woods' finest athletes. Can I ask if I can interview you, up, close and personal?" Clyde persuades.

"Why would I want an interview from you?"

"To be published at the Royal Woods' Junior Tribune. No bluffing. I am a seasoned freelance writer for that newsprint," the McBride kid brags but shares to the readers in a whisper, "Actually I have to beg for a position in the last minute."

He then goes back to discussing with Lynn, "So, what you say?"

"I don't know…me and Lincoln have training later," Lynn reasons.

"I'm sure you want to share your secrets on how you can make Lincoln an effective athlete." Lynn does not mind how Clyde knows that. She just gives attention that someone took interest of her attempts to transform to non-sportsman Lincoln Loud to an athlete like her.

"Hmm…interested huh?" Lynn asks, making Clyde nod.

"Let's take it to my office then," Clyde proposes.

"Oh boy, I have a load of stories and fitness secrets to tell," she brags as they both walk off to Clyde's house.

Luan finally gets up and wipes the mud from her body. She witnesses the two of them in incredulity. "What just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Tirade

Lincoln and Luan are doing their birthday gig for a grandpa's birthday. Lincoln is doing Charlie Chaplin in his Little Tramp suit, while Luan is playing as a grandma. The scene, done in silent movie style with accompanying piano music, is that Lincoln's Tramp character is trying to retrieve his lunch from Luan's grandma. Of course, the stint is done with slapstick, pratfalls and miming. One part is noteworthy; it is when Lincoln and Luan as their characters hitting each other's heads simultaneously. Of course, their gig is successful with the general audience.

Later that night, the clown duo gets home in success.

"That was awesome!" Lincoln gives praise, "Never thought I would nail Charlie Chaplin from head to toe. Of course, there was that part where I accidentally smacked your face. But it was all good."

"It's all part of the act Lincoln," Luan adds, "Just a word of advice to entertain your audience, never mind your audience."

"But I thought a clown needs to worry about the audience," he inquires.

"That's a clown's job," Luan clarifies, "A clown's motivation is to never mind your audience. Just keep on doing your best, and make something of it."

"Well, that is good advice.""Glad you had fun."

"Thanks Luan." Lincoln's expression of gratitude touches his sister. She hugs him in return.

But in sudden turn of events, Lynn and Clyde arrive home from Clyde's lengthy interview, making Clyde's mission successful. And, of course, this shocks Lincoln.

"…And that's why raw eggs is the ideal diet to maintain this physical posture," Lynn continues her story to Clyde as they both enter the house.

"Wow, this is so comprehensive, Lynn. From aloe vera tea to brisk-walking, all perfect article material. You really blew my mind," Clyde reacts. However, the duo is able to notice Lincoln and Luan together. Or, Lynn takes a huge notice.

"Lincoln! Why are you with her?!" Lynn scolds at him.

"I…uhh…uhmm…I…" Lincoln stutters in response.

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to see Ronnie Annie!" she coaxes more.

"Let me explain…" he tries to pacify her, but Lynn keeps throwing truth bombs at him.

"Oh no…so you think this is a way for us not to train all day?! You promised that we train! We even shook hands to agree! I thought you were my buddy!"

Then Luan enters the tirade. "Wait Lincoln, you promised to her that you'll be her buddy?!"

Lincoln can only respond in stammers, realizing that he is in the point of no return.

"I thought you are my buddy?!" Luan throws her concern.

But Lynn defends her case for him, "Ughh! I approached Lincoln first! He's my sparring partner since day one!"

Of course, Luan throws in a counter-argument, "Well, Lincoln is the most trusted clown assistant I could ever have!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

The two Loud sisters' argument is overheard by Lisa, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lola from upstairs. They sneak by the staircase to check the commotion.

"Well, I could argue that Lincoln and I have been most productive."

"Ughh, yeah right? It's not like I and Lincoln devoted five straight afternoons on birthday parties!"

"Errggghhh, that's like the equivalent of jingling keys to a baby!"

"It's not like your jingling keys to Lincoln so he can speed up!"

"Uggghhh...smooth burn from you! Lincoln has been buffing up since we last trained. See?!" Lynn says this while raising Lincoln's arm, proving that the Loud brother has indeed buffed up.

"What have you done to Lincoln?"

"I placed him under the discipline of comedy. He did Charlie Chaplin. And he is good in slapstick."

"So, you broke every funny bone in his body? Hahaha. Get it?! Hahaha!"

Lynn's Luan-like joke causes Luan to burst in outrage, thus making the latter poke Lynn with a cane, in the same manner as Lynn. This also causes for Lynn to get enraged.

"So you want to put it this way, huh sis?!" Lynn shouts.

"Bring it on, sis!" Luan argues back.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Bozzo!"

"Bum-so!"

"Jerky!"

"Jockey!"

"Cretin!"

"Vermin!"

"Juggling Pants!"

"Sucker Ball!"

"Corny Relief!"

"Adrenaline Junkyard!"

"You snore when you sleep!"

"You also snore when you sleep. I think yours is the loudest!"

"Ughh, well you think that Minions movie is funny!"

"You think rolling on the floor is a sport!"

"You posted our embarrassing baby pictures online!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Guys, will you stop this now?" Lincoln tries to appease them. However, their attention shifts to him.

"Who are you siding with Lincoln: me or her?!" Lynn interrogates him into siding.

"Ughh, get a grip. Lincoln sides with me!" Luan professes, but needs Lincoln's affirmation, "Right?"

However, what they get is Lincoln stammering and trying to spout his thoughts, to no avail, thanks to pressure.

In response, Lynn gets enraged more, "Lincoln sides with you?! We'll see about that!" She then marches to her room.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see who Lincoln's true buddy is!" Luan says in a scheming manner, as she ragingly carries her stuff to her room, leaving Lincoln by the side.

His sisters who were there to witness the tirade confront him about this.

"What you gonna do now bro?" Luna asks.

"I…uhhh…uhhh…don't know," Lincoln answers in stutters."It must be hard for you, dear brother, to be lodged in this inescapable situation," Lucy adds.

"Great. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Lucy," Lincoln sardonically replies.

"I should have presaged you about the manifold adhesion to two insuperable circuits. Multitasking must be of avoidance," Lisa elaborates, "Elementary, my dear Lincoln."

"Probably it's best you avoid them for a while," Luna suggests, "Or calm them down!"

"But I can't," Lincoln points out, "Lynn has her marathon next week, and so does Luan with her performance."

"Well better make up your mind now, Lincoln," Lola persuades, "Or you'll end up in something bad."

As his sisters leave him standing, Lincoln sighs on what could be the outcome of this impending feud.

The next morning, Lynn wakes up after a bushed day. As she steps out of bed, a spring propels the athletic sister to the ceiling and crashes her down to her pile of balls, also causing for the curtains to rip off to send a bright glare of sunshine, which stuns Lynn's eyes. It is obviously a trap set by Luan.

The comedienne sister springs from the door and says, "Rise and shine, sis! Hahaha! I guess that might have sprung you out to consciousness. Hahaha! Get it!"

In retaliation, Lynn throws a basketball to her face, knocking her out. "At least I have my consciousness. Where's yours?" she snaps back as Luan faints, but still utters, "That's a good one."

Later that day, Luan is riding on her unicycle, preparing for her afternoon gig. Suddenly, Lynn emerges with a baseball-throwing machine and aims at her sister.

"Hey Luan! You better run back home or I'll knock you out in the ballpark!" Lynn sneeringly spouts. "Hehehe. Get it?"

"Ugh, baseball puns? Really?" Luan responds out of annoyance, "That's a cheap attempt to compete against me."

Suddenly, Lynn shoots one ball, making Luan duck it as she releases more baseballs. Luan alertly somersaults from her unicycle and pulls out her baton (from "April Fools Rules") to bat the charging balls in bullet time. Finally, she is able to bat one ball that knocks Lynn from the abdomen.

Luan realizes this victorious moment and utters to her sister as she proceeds back at the house, "Strike three and you're knocked out. Hehehe!"

Lynn gets up from being knocked out and realizes something, "Man, she's good at batting. Does that mean something?"

Later that night, Lynn is doing jump rope routines, with Lucy monitoring her time and number of times she jumped rope. However, Luan slips a banana peel below Lynn, causing her to have the rope tied around her.

"Aww Lynn, you should have not brought too much rope for this tirade. Hehehe," Luan jokingly utters as she pops.

Angered, Lynn pulls the entire rope from her body and lassos Luan to tie her body around, knocking Lucy in the process from the swings of the rope.

"Who's full of rope now? Hehehe. Get it?!" Lynn snaps back with a burn, enraging Luan further and scaring Lola and Lana, who are passing by.

That evening as well, Luan is making pies for her next gig tomorrow and her next rehearsals with Lincoln. She tries one pie to hit on her face. However, as she slams the delicacy to her face, her skin reacts badly from the pie. The 14-year-old discovers that her pie was spiked with pepper powder and hot sauce

Luan tries to run to sink but the spicy pie also affected her eyes, making her unable to see. In the process as she runs to the sink, she knocks out Luna, Lisa and Leni, who are passing by.

Lynn pops in front of her and utters to her, "Well, I guess you're in a hot pursuit. Hahaha." However, Luan accidentally head butts Lynn, trying to find the sink.

"Nope, that's not the sink," Luan says as she finally gets to the sink. "There we go."

Lynn is just there, laid from being head butted by her sister.

Seeing this as a concern, Luna, Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa confront Lincoln about this. As they approach his room, the sisters see him extremely exhausted.

"Lincoln, you better take care of Lynn and Luan, right now!" Lola insists.

"Haven't we told you to take care of this?" Luna addresses.

"Guys, can I take a rest for a moment, please?" Lincoln convinces to no effect.

"But bro, they're fighting like mad!" Lana adds.

"I get it! You're still committing to both of them, aren't you?" Lucy deduces

"It sounds like having two girlfriends at the same time," Lucy adds.

"No I'm not!" Lincoln denies Lucy and Leni's claim.

However, they hear footsteps approaching towards Lincoln's room. Lana checks it out and alerts them, "Guys, it's Lynn! We better run!"

In that protocol, the sisters escape via Lincoln's round window with a rope to climb down to the yard.

"You better handle this conflict now, or the unpredictable stances may occur," Lisa warns him.

Lincoln gets stunned by Lisa's warning. Untimely, Lynn pops in front of him. "Hey Linc! Glad you're resting, buddy!

"Yeah…" Lincoln replies with a nervous smile.

"Excited for Saturday?" Lynn asks, making Lincoln nod, "I know right! Hope I can count on you, buddy, not that ingrate Luan will burst in and ruin everything."

"Yeah…I agree…" he replies.

"Well, get some rest. We got a lot to train buddy." Lynn then hugs Lincoln tightly and fists him by the shoulder before leaving his room.

But just as Lynn leaves, Luan enters in a jolt. "Hey Linc!" Luan greets, "How's rest from all those rehearsals we had?"

"Resting," Lincoln exhaustingly replies.

"Well, just want to say can't wait for our great performance this Saturday. Hope Lynn does not ruin this! What'd you say buddy?"

"Just good. Let me rest first Luan."

"Oh sure. Thanks Lincoln for everything." Luan then hugs him before she leaves.

Just as Luan leaves his room, Lincoln expresses to the readers, "I guess Leni is right. It's like having two girlfriends at the same time. Note to self: Never serve two masters. Now, I'm dead."

The next days before Thursday are pretty much the same routine. Lynn has her training with Lincoln, while Luan finishes her gigs and practices with him as well. On hindsight, Luan sets up a prank for Lynn but it backfires when Lynn throws in a burning quip that is better than Luan's, and Lynn aims to target Luan with her sports equipment but Luan dodges strenuously a lot more than Lynn. However, they are still unaware that Lincoln is constantly committing to both of them. The brother, in the other hand, tries his best to commit to both, despite his sister's warnings.

But it all comes down to Thursday night when Luan and Lynn confront each other in the living room.

"You're going way too far, Luan!" Lynn argues.

"What you talking about? We're near at each other. Hahaha." Luan snaps back.

"So I can hit you closer. Hahaha. Take that!

"Urghhh…you've gone under my nerves, Lynn!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!

Suddenly, the two stop as Lincoln happens to walk by. They are stunned to discover Lincoln in his jogging uniform (a blue track suit and sweat band), eating cake.

"Lincoln, why are you eating cake again?!" Lynn scolds him, making him drop the cake and get shocked at encountering his two feuding sisters.

"Linc, why are you in a jogging suit?" Luan loudly points out, but Lincoln stammers in his response.

"Lincoln, tell me who are you really siding: me or Luan?" Lynn interrogates him.

"Lincoln?!" Luan points the obvious as well, which prompts for the two to quarrel, producing a fight cloud that Lincoln is absorbed in, despite fleeing away.

The sisters are in fear of this feud as the three destroy stuff in their surroundings. Because of this, Luna alerts Lori from work in Gus' Games N' Grub to manage the feud.

Though the quarrel consists of punches and hits, the worst part is where the two sisters strangle each other's hair, with Lincoln being pushes by their feet, Lynn ripping off Luan's ponytail and Luan ripping off Lynn's as well.

At the nick of time, the oldest Loud sister arrives and blows her whistle to stop them.

"Okay you three, get in the room!" Lori rebukes her three fighting siblings.

On her signal, they march to Lincoln's room to force them to talk this out. Lincoln is the last one to enter. He can only be extremely nervous at what needs to be addressed. Lori then shuts the door, with the other siblings waiting outside. Luan and Lynn sit on the bed on opposing sides, with Lincoln between them.

"I'm really dead," Lincoln spouts, learning of his doom.

* * *

 **Watch out for the last chapter on Friday, as the next part is really going to be heavy.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Solitude

It is truly apparent that Lincoln is caught up in a situation he would never thought will handle as a kid. But there he is, in his bedroom with two of his beloved sisters after a scuffle he actually caused.

After minutes of silent treatment, Lynn breaks from silence and initiates the discourse for the three of them, "Lincoln, tell me the truth. Have you been Luan's performing buddy all this time?"

With nowhere to turn, Lincoln frankly replies, "Yes. Yes I am."

Then Luan butts in, "And were you Lynn's jogging partner the whole time?"

"Yes I am. I admit," he answers in total surrender.

"Then why would you hide this from our backs?" Lynn asks hastily.

"I am sorry. I thought I could handle two tasks and commit to you both all at the same time."

"You should have declined one and then go for the other. We can always understand, you know," Luan reasons to him."I know. I am really sorry."

"Well too late for that Lincoln. You already gone too far with your promises," Lynn expresses her incertitude, "I don't even feel like running with you anymore."

"Me as well. I don't if I can still count on you as my assistant. I thought I could always trust my buddy," the 14-year-old argues.

"But I am your buddy! Both of you!"

"Well, too late for that, promise breaker!" Lynn vents in a mix of rage and tears.

"For that Lincoln, you deserve something from what you broke," Luan lets loose her frustrations on Lincoln.

And with that, the two ready to aim simultaneously to slap Lincoln on the face. At times when his sisters fight, never does Lincoln feel such a devastating blow physically and emotionally.

The rest of the siblings (sans Lily) overhear the dramatic commotion inside Lincoln's room. Suddenly, both Luan and Lynn walk out of the room and march to their respective rooms in severe exasperation.

"Luan! Lynn!" Lori calls them but they did not listen.

The sisters look back at Lincoln to see him cupping his pain-filled cheeks and devastated from what happened.

"Can someone give me a bag of ice, please?" he sadly requests. Realizing his need for empathy, the sisters enter the room to console him, while Leni gets two bags of ice and offers it to Lincoln.

"You get what you deserved. Good for you," Lola asserts, making Lana nudge her. "What?"

"No, you're right. I deserve this," Lincoln expounds, "I handled two favors from my sisters that I thought I could handle, but I can't. I promised to them but lied behind their backs. It's my fault for pleasing them, then offending them at the same time. I deserve all the pain."

"Why did you even helped them both in the first place?" Lana inquires.

"Because I want to help them. They're desperate for their dreams that I wish to help them achieve."

Not knowing what to share to console him, Luna says, "Dude, you know, don't get hard on yourself on that."

"Lincoln, this may be hard for me to say but you're still the best brother I ever had," Lori shares empathetically.

"Really?" Lincoln asks, "Because, yeah, obviously. I am your only brother."

"Let me finish," Lori continues, "We have a lot of things we don't have in common. I still hate your underwear habit though. (This makes Lincoln frown.) But even still, I appreciate you being Lincoln that I don't want you to change."

"What are trying to say?"

Then Lisa continues for her, "What she is trying to expound, dear brethren, is that you do not need to go extreme lengths to sacrifice yourself to help us."

This get all the sisters in agreement. "We love that you always help us in our need," Lana shares.

"And it's hard to express how thankful we are," Lola adds.

"But you have to let us help you too," Leni voices out, making everyone agree.

"But importantly, you don't need prove to us that you are a worthy brother. You're still our brother, and nothing can change that," Lucy enunciates, "I used to deny that you are my brother. But I appreciate on who you are."

"Well I cannot disagree with everything you said," Lincoln claims, "But how is this going to help us this Saturday?"

Meanwhile, Lynn is reflecting on what she had done to Lincoln. Realizing her guilt, she walks to the room but instead overhears his conversation with his sisters. "I let them down because of more than the prize, they just want their dreams come true. I don't know how to make up with that," Lincoln shares while Lynn sits on the floor and listens from the door.

"We really pushed him too hard, huh?" a voice utters to her, which turns out to be Luan's.

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad for slapping him," Lynn says, "And also, pushing him to be the athlete I am now."

"Yeah, me too," Luan empathizes, "Lincoln is the assistant I can rely on. But I pushed him too hard as well."

"It's kind of our fault why he ended up like this. Though I would blame him for not telling us the truth, but we really pushed him too hard."

"I have to agree. It ain't always easy."

"So, uhhhh, sisters?" Lynn offers a hand to shake as an act of forgiveness to her.

"What you talking about? We're really sisters," Luan sneaks in a joke, but returns to seriousness, "But yeah, sisters." With that, they exchange handshakes.

But Lynn takes notice of Luan's untied hair. "Uhmm, your hair's really frizzy."

"Ohhh…" Luan considers with fixing her hair, but Lynn offers to brush for her. "Let me handle that," Lynn insists, turning brushing hair to a sport and continuing the conversation. "Nice batting arm, by the way. Didn't know you can bat hundred balls at that rate."

"Nahh, it's just something I built myself on," Luan explains. "Those pranks in April Fools don't build themselves, you know."

The Loud prankster then does the same thing to her athletic sister. "By the way, love your jokes."

"Really?" Lynn feels flattered, "I was just making an impression of you. I didn't you're that impressed. Hehehe. Get it?"

Luan finds herself very proud that Lynn is able to pull off a corny joke like hers. And they both laugh.

"You're getting it. Hahahaha," Luan says.

But an idea pops into Lynn's mind. "I think I know how to handle this situation," she shares and whispers her plan to Luan. After which, they go into another location where they cannot be detected by anyone.

Back to Lincoln and his sisters, the Loud brother is finished sharing his sentiments, and the Loud sisters prepare for bed.

"Sure you going to be okay?" Lori asks.

"I'll see," Lincoln replies.

"Just rest it up. Tomorrow we'll think of a way."

"Thanks again Lori."

With that, Lori, who remained behind, leaves Lincoln on his room to prepare for rest, with the ice bags still tied to his face.


	7. Chapter 7: The Yes

The next morning arrives, and Lincoln drably goes to the dining room for breakfast. He then sees Lynn preparing her jogging gear but facing behind.

"Lynn, listen. I know you are upset that I betray you as your jogging buddy. But I admit I have a good time training with you. But I…I…have to turn you down," Lincoln admits.

"Turn me down? Turn down for what?" Lynn answers, though with a different tone. She turns to Lincoln, to reveal that it is actually Luan in Lynn's clothes. "In sports, there's no such thing as turning down."

"Wait, Luan? What the…?" Lincoln gets confused at this sighting. "Why are you like this?"

"What do you mean, you klutz?" Luan doing Lynn answers back, "Do you need a Dutch oven to wake you up?"

As a result, Lincoln gets scared and flees at the outcome he comes across. "Is this a punishment for what I've done? I'm really sorry!"

However, as he flees, he gets hit by a pie. It turns out to come from Lynn, dressed up as Luan. "You might wanna not use one pie to watch where you going. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Lynn, why are you dressed up like Luan?" Lincoln asks in panic.

"What you talking about Lincoln? I am Luan," Lynn doing Luan answers, "You might 'water' wake up now."

"What are you talking…?" Lincoln responds but gets instantly squirted by Lynn's flower squirter. "At least I cleaned your face. Hehehe," Lynn laughs at this maniacally. Luan as Lynn punches his shoulder from behind and pesters him more. "What's the matter, Lincoln? Can't handle wakeup calls?"

Lincoln grows annoyed at this and attempts to box at the Lynn-laced Luan. However, she is able to dodge all of them. She then stops with a flick on Lincoln's nose and pushes him with it. As he slips, Lynn says, "Oh sorry Linc. Have we become too nosy? Hehehe. Get it?"

The 11-year-old gets fed up with this, but he only grows in fear as he realizes his sisters are not themselves. Soon, both sisters corner him."Let's say we go to the heat of the moment, Lincoln," Luan grins.

"It ain't oven till it's oven. Hahaha," Lynn Lincoln pleads, "Please! I'm sorry for what I've done! I'm sorry for breaking your promise! I'm sorry for having said 'yes' in the first place! And I'm sorry for not being a good buddy to you! I just want to help you guys but I grew you apart. I'm sorry!"

However, in shocking turn of events, as Luan as Lynn prepares a sheet and a stink bomb for Lincoln to be covered, she instead covers this to Lynn's face, causing Lynn to stifle from it. But, in same effect, Luan slips from a wrapper of the stink bomb and falls onto Lynn. Instead, they go laughing.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lincoln wonders but he gets a pie throw from them as a response that sends them laughing.

"Relax Linc," Lynn says, "We forgive you."

"We're just playing," Luan clarifies, "You should have seen the look on his face. Just shocked. Hehehe."

"Can't believe you pranked me that way," Lincoln comments.

"Oh come on!" Lynn braggingly implies, "What else can you expect from a team-up with me and Luan?"

"Wait, team-up?"

"Well, Lynn and I realized we're not that different as sisters…" Luan elaborates with Lynn adding, "We actually like beef jerky subs."

Then Luan continues, "We decided that we get to be each other's buddy."

Her statement stuns Lincoln. "What?"

"Uh-huh, we reflected that we had been jerks when we pressure you to do us favors, and we pushed you too far," Lynn expands the whole scenario.

"Though technically it's your fault on accepting them, it's kind of our fault mostly," Luan expounds further in the sincerest manner possible, "We're sorry Lincoln, for everything."

And being a loving brother, Lincoln accepts their apology wholeheartedly, as signified by instantly hugging them, "Thanks Luan, Lynn! I forgive you too."

Both Lynn and Luan decide to seize the moment tenderly on their intimate hug. Minutes go by, and both sisters plan to go back to committing to preparing for Saturday's marathon and talent show.

"Well, we better go practicing," Lynn says.

"Hey, is there anything I can help on?" Lincoln offers his help extensively.

"Lincoln, we told you. We can handle this now," Luan assures.

"Ohh, just assuring if you need help," Lincoln insists.

"Well…" Lynn thinks it for the moment.

Then Saturday arrives. The Royal Woods' Annual Champs' Marathon is being held first, since it takes in the morning. All the participants, including an always ready Lynn and a freshly pumped Luan, gather at the starting line. Lincoln, on the other hand, is designated at the supporters' mound…as a cheerleader to lead his sisters (consisting of Leni, Luna, Lola and Lana) to cheer.

"Give me an 'L'!" Lincoln shouts in exhilaration.

"L!" the sisters respond with Luna holding a placard of the letter L.

"Give me a 'Y'!"

"Y!" Lola raises a placard of the letter Y.

"Give me an 'N'!"

"N!" Lana lifts the placard of the letter N.

"Give me another 'N'!"

"N!" Leni hoists the same placard in inverse.

"Who do we want?!"

"LYNN!"

Then Lincoln leads a chant that four other sisters follow, "Ooooohhh! Lynn! Lynn! That's your name! Show those runners who's insane!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the sisters (Lori, Lucy, Lisa and Lily), along with Clyde, look at this with slight aghast. Though, the sisters are accepting it.

"Well, at least he gets to resolve everything," Clyde comments to Lori.

"Let's see if he can last this long," Lori replies as Clyde tries to hold his twitching awkwardness with Lori.

Lincoln keeps on leading the chanting as the race is about to begin, "Go! Go! Go Luan! Show them what you never can!" In addition, he also serves as their water boy.

The race then starts with Lynn getting the better head start and Luan falling behind. Though, she is able to catch up by just recalling routines that involves wacky chases. The marathon ends with them on third place. But despite that, the sisters hail their semi-victory. And Lincoln caps the celebration with pouring them with ice cold water from a jug, but it instead falls on him, making the sisters laugh along with him.

Then night arrives, and it is time for the Royal Woods Performers' Cup. Initially, Luan and Lincoln were to do a Charlie Chaplin's Tramp act. In this one, Luan and Lynn do a mime act by paying homage to an iconic Marx Brothers act of the mirror clash, only with both girls on Tramp-like suits (complete with bowler hat, cane, messy hair and mustache).

Though Lincoln was told not to perform, he is persuaded by Luan and Lynn to step onstage on a busboy costume and to recite this line: "Excuse me, can someone direct me to Niagara Falls?"

At Lincoln's line, the girls snap into dialogue, "Niagara Falls? Slowly I turned, step by step, inch by inch…" Before they jump into the next line, both Luan and Lynn comically smack Lincoln in the face and the chest (of course it is not real). "And I smack him, and kick him, and I throw him to the side for taking me for someone else!"

Lincoln does not of their routine. So, he improvises, "What you talking about? What's the deal about such a wonderful tourist site?"

"It is where we met," Luan responds.

"It is where our hearts connect," Lynn cheekily adds.

"It is where we also we break apart," Luan throws in more.

"But it is where I also see him with someone else," Lynn goes along.

Then Lincoln responds, "Yeah, but what's the deal about Niagara Falls?"

And at Lincoln's mention, the girls start their routine again, "Niagara Falls? Slowly I turned, step by step, inch by inch…And I smack him, and kick him, and I throw him to the side for taking me for someone else!"

The audience goes laughing at their hysterical, farcical performance. Lincoln's sisters are a little mixed bag. Or only Lori seems critical.

"Man, Lincoln has the guts to pull off as the bait in their act. Truly noble of him," Clyde comments in correspondence to Lori's sort-of nonchalance.

However, Lori exposits, "Well, what can you expect? It is Lincoln being Lincoln."

Their performance ends. However, they only end up in fourth place. But still, they all celebrate.

"Woah, Lynn! Never thought you would have funny bones in you," Luan praises her performance.

"Well, I am not all muscle, you know. Hahaha. Get it?" Lynn replies, making them laugh. "You too, Luan. Never thought you can actually pace on my level that quick."

"It's all on comedic timing, buddy. Hahaha," Luan reacts.

"Yeah, buddy!" Lynn replies as they do a secret handshake.

Lincoln catches up with them. "Man, Luan! Lynn! You're great onstage!"

Suddenly, both of them go after him and embrace him.

"Thank you Lincoln!" Luan expresses her gratitude, "We would never have done it without you."

"Yeah Lincoln," Lynn adds, "We're grateful, even we didn't win."

After a few minutes of embrace, something strikes on Lynn's mind. "Wait, I suddenly remembered something." Lynn then pulls out a coupon for Gus' Games & Grub that is actually a consolation prize from the marathon.

"First one to Gus' will get one whole pizza!" Lynn initiates a dare, prompting her to rush.

"I don't think so!" Luan follows with speeding up her unicycle.

As they rush to the pizza place, Lincoln closes to the audience, "Well, that ends the fight. A note to self: you don't need to prove anything to show your love to your loved ones. You just show them love in any way you can. Or else you will end up in situations like this. And, if you one to devote to one, devote to that one and never turn back. You cannot serve two masters. Take it from me."

Then Lincoln joins in Lynn's challenge and rushes to them, "Wait up guys!"

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this story! There are more story followups to come from me, like the story about Lincoln's brothers, Luan's date and the horror story in the Loud House. And there are more stories to start. For that, I am open to suggestions for the next stories.**

* * *

Eventually, after a heavy dinner at Gus' Games & Grub (which turns out to be an eat-all-you-can), Lincoln, Lynn and Luan rest from having their stomachs entirely full. "Never thought there would be an eat-all-you-can special, but here we are," Lincoln comments.

The rest of the sisters and Clyde look on them in another aghast.

"Mind if I ask if this is really a thing?" Clyde, dumbfounded, asks.

Then, one by one, the three Loud siblings burp.

"All I can say: yes," Lori answers.


End file.
